Richard Dreyfuss
Richard Dreyfuss (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''The Young Runaways'' (1968) [Terry]: Killed in a car accident after stealing a car. *''Dillinger (1973)'' [Baby Face Nelson]: Machine-gunned by a cop (whom he manages to kill as well). *''The Goodbye Girl (1977)'' [Elliott Garfield]: In the play-within-the-film of "Richard III", he is stabbed dead. (Elliott survives in reality obviously). *''Whose Life Is It Anyway? (1981)'' [Ken Harrison]: After being left a quadriplegic in a car wreck, Richard expresses his desire to go home and be taken off life support. While the ending is ambiguous as to what happens to him when he leaves the hospital, it's strongly implied that his wish will be granted. *''Always (1989)'' [Pete Sandich]: Killed in a plane crash (when his plane catches fire and explodes) after saving John Goodman's life; he appears as a guardian angel throughout the rest of the film before finally moving on to Heaven. *''Once Around (1991)'' [Sam Sharpe]: Dies from heart failure. *''Who is Cletis Tout?'' (2001) [Micah Tobias]: Shot by hitmen; he dies of his wounds shortly afterwards talking to Christian Slater. *''Leaves of Grass (2009)'' [Pug Rothbaum]: Stabbed/cut down the torso by Edward Norton (as “Brady”) in a fight in Richard's office. *''Piranha 3D (2010)'' [Matt Boyd]: Devoured by piranha after he falls off his boat during a whirlpool brought along in an earthquake (which, in turn, releases hundreds of piranha into the area). His mutilated body is discovered washed up on the shore by Elisabeth Shue and Ving Rhames. *''RED (2010)'' [Alexander Dunning]: Suffocates, when Bruce Willis strikes his neck/windpipe hard, crushing it, after Richard non-fatally shoots the Vice-President (Julian McMahon). He is then shot by John Malkovich to make sure he's dead. *''Asher (2018)'' [Avi]: Strangled to death by Ron Perlman. TV Deaths *''Victory at Entebbe'' (1976) [Col. Yonatan ‘Yonni’ Netanyahu]: Shot by a sniper, while rescuing the hostages. *''Tin Man ''(2007 miniseries) [Mystic Man]: Life force drained by Kathleen Robertson after she interrogates him. Notes It is NOT true that a scene was filmed for Jaws where his character "Matt Hooper" gets eaten. His character Fagin in the Oliver Twist 1997 TV film doesn't get hung. Gallery Piranha 3d image B6ANn.jpg|Richard Dreyfuss' death in Piranha 3D Noteworthy Connections *Son of Geraldine Dreyfuss. *Brother of Lorin Dreyfuss. *Ex-husband of Jeramie Rain. *Father of Ben Dreyfuss. Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Category:Death scenes by accident Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Dreyfuss, Richard Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Agnostic Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:American actors and actresses Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Motor Mouths Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Conservatives Category:Jewish Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:Legends Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Jaws cast members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Play-within-film deaths Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Controversial actors Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Actors who died in Lasse Hallstrom Movies Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Death scenes by piranha attack